


Deadly Sins

by FairyNiamh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Unconventional Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson could use anything as a weapon, <i>anything.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_con_cept (abstractconcept)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/gifts).



> http://i238.photobucket.com/albums/ff99/Fairy_Niamh/Prizes/original_zpsb968d43f.jpg  
> If you drew the image, or know who did, please tell me, so I can give credit where credit is due.  
>  _**I do not know who drew the picture. All I know is that posted it (a year or two back) and I kept it, so I could write a ficlet for it. Ta-da! Rofl. My creative process get constipated sometimes.**_

Most people would never think of using a donut as a weapon. A way to disarm a ticket wielding police officer… maybe. However, Phil Coulson was not just anyone. He was an agent. He was a good agent… He could make mighty men quake in fear while smiling and damned if he couldn’t knock off this one puny little terrorist wannabe with a donut.

“Donut Mr. Donohue?” He asked while holding out his weapon of choice.

“How did you get this?” Donohue asked. Irritation lacing his voice as he viciously took the offered powdered pastry from his prisoner.

“Your guards are very kind,” Coulson, answered with an ever present grin.

“They might be kind. I on the other hand, will happily see you starve while eating in front of you,” he growled before taking a large bite out of the stolen pastry.

Coulson grinned and adjusted his cuffs before asking: “Are you aware that gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins?”

Donohue snorted at Coulson's words. "Yeah, I read that in a fortune cookie once, I think. If there are seven; what are the other six, smart-ass?"

"I'm nearly certain you are well acquainted with them all. Sloth, Envy, Greed, Pride, Lust, and last, but certainly not least Wrath."

"Are you threatening me?" 

Coulson held up his hands showing his captor that they were empty. "You took my donut, but for the record, no. No, I was not threatening you. Just warning you."

"Warning me of what?" the man snarled.

Coulson sat back and smiled as a large black cat jumped from the rafter in the room, landing on Donohue and going crazy. The man yelled as the cat clawed his face and viciously bit his nose. The more he tried to get the cat off, the more the cat harmed him.

"Meet my cat, Wrath. He's a bit mad at you right now. You made him miss dinner and Wrath does not like missing his meals. I think it's time for me to leave. Come on Wrath, you've earned your tuna for the night." 

Really, the idiots should have looked for Wrath. Who in the world misses a 20-pound cat walking on the rafters? "Criminals are so stupid sometimes."

~Fin~


End file.
